


let's heat it up (i'm down)

by chasingshadows



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: (plus this is after they had sex in canon anyway), Blow Job, M/M, Malex, PWP, Public Sex, also this is tagged underage cuz they're 17 but fyi aoc in nm is 17, and a muffled noises kink, i have a hair kink, light edging, soooooooo, ufo emporium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingshadows/pseuds/chasingshadows
Summary: The first time, it caught him by surprise. Michael had just been sitting next to him, a warm body pressed all along the outside of his right leg. They’d been talking about music or maybe milkshakes or aliens or - fuck if Alex knows, actually, because one moment, Michael was leaned back against Alex’s leg, curls flowing messily over Alex’s thigh, and the next, he’d twisted and slithered around until his shoulders were pressed against both of Alex’s knees.This is going to be part of a series of scenes based onmy museum headcanon/au.(title from "heat it up" by 98°)





	let's heat it up (i'm down)

The first time it happened, Alex should have told him no. Should have, but the word got lodged in his throat along with all the other noises he couldn’t give voice to.

The first time, it caught him by surprise. Michael had just been sitting next to him, a warm body pressed all along the outside of his right leg. They’d been talking about music or maybe milkshakes or aliens or - fuck if Alex knows, actually, because one moment, Michael was leaned back against Alex’s leg, curls flowing messily over Alex’s thigh, and the next, he’d twisted and slithered around until his shoulders were pressed against both of Alex’s knees.

He opened his mouth to question “What the fuck, Guerin?” but the words came out as a choked off  _gasp_  as Michael pressed wide palms along the insides of Alex’s thighs and slid them  _forward_ , and holy shit, Alex was hard, he was so hard,  _fuck,_ when did he get so hard? 

Alex probably looked like a deer caught in headlights, probably looked like an  _idiot_ , eyes wide and nostrils flared, but he couldn’t even care because Michael Guerin was between his legs under the desk and he was just  _looking_ at Alex like, like, like - like he was  _hungry_.

Alex swallowed and Michael’s tongue darted out to wet his lips - soft, full, the bottom one just a little redder than the top - and Alex’s dick gave a noticeable  _twitch_ against his skinny jeans. Michael caught the movement, eyes drawn down as a smirk pulled at the side of his mouth. 

 _Shit_. 

When Michael looked back up, there was a question in his eyes and Alex blinked, trying to process past the  _heat_ in his belly. His eyebrows pressed together as he tried to parse what Michael could possibly be looking for. It was something obvious, he knew, he  _knew_ , but his brain was buried somewhere in his groin and Alex was at a loss. 

Then he felt Michael’s fingers nudge under the hem of his shirt, tuck themselves behind the waistband of his jeans with soft grazes against Alex’s belly that made the muscles of his abdomen contract, and Michael’s tongue dragged a slow path between his lips and -  _oh_.

Michael’s eyebrows popped up in a silent question and Alex-

Alex should say  _no_. The  _ting_  of a bicycle bell filtered through the glass of the ticket window and Alex looked up, dragging his eyes away from Michael’s to take in the world outside. There were people walking along the sidewalks and cars passing and anyone could walk up - it was  _stupid_  and  _reckless,_  and Alex was neither of those things.

He looked back down to Michael to say as much, but before he could get the words out, Michael dropped his thumbs from the button of Alex’s jeans to  _rub_  against the hard line of his cock and a curse punched its way from Alex’s chest with the force of a sledgehammer. 

 _Fuck_ , he couldn’t think, he -  _fuck_. 

A passerby narrowed her eyes at Alex’s exclamation and he swallowed, looking down at the pen on the desk and huffing harsh breaths from his nose. Michael’s thumbs hadn’t stopped, just lightly caressing, the barest touch, and Alex swallowed the soft little noises bubbling up his throat. When he looked back down, Michael was still staring at him, just waiting, curls trapped beneath the desk and scrunching up at his forehead.

Alex was  _too hot_. His skin was burning, the air he pulled into his lungs was burning, the press of his hard cock against his tight jeans was burning. Michael’s eyes were  _burning_ and all Alex could think was how much he wanted to get lost in the flame. 

 _Fuck_. 

Alex spread his thighs apart, reaching down to drop the rolling chair to its lowest setting so the tall desk was almost level with Alex’s nipples. It allowed his lap to be obscured from the view of the window without Alex needing to scoot forward and lose sight of Michael.

“You’re an asshole,” he spit, but the words came out breathless. 

“You like it,” Michael whispered, nose drawing up in a cocky drawl. He grinned wickedly as he slid forward on the carpet, settling back against his heels, shoulders braced against Alex’s thighs. 

Alex let his left hand drop to sink his fingers into Michael’s curls, squeezing tightly once in what he knew was a pathetic attempt at retribution; it just made Michael’s eyes roll back for a moment as he pressed into the feeling, fingers making deft work of Alex’s button and zipper and - 

 _“Ahhhh_ ,” Alex’s mouth dropped open at the barest feeling of relief as his dick was released from the tight pressure of his jeans.

“Shhh,” Michael warned with a smirk, pressing one finger to his lips, eyes on Alex’s. 

The angry rebuttal Alex tried to muster was lost when Michael pulled down the waistband of Alex’s underwear and pulled his cock free, fingers light and gentle against his already aching skin. Alex had to clamp his mouth shut with a  _clack_  of teeth as a whimper seeped across his tongue. 

The hand Alex still had propped on the desk tightened into a fist as Michael’s eyes went wide at the sight of him. Michael had gone from smirking and diabolical to inquisitive and concentrated, eyebrows pinching together and nostrils flaring just a moment before he leaned forward and-

Alex  _keened_  behind his teeth as Michael licked a drop of precum from the tip of Alex’s dick. He pulled back just a fraction, looking up at Alex with that same, satisfied smile on his face that he wore when he kissed Alex the first time, except now, now,  _now_  Alex was -

He wasn’t going to survive this.

Michael took him in his mouth and Alex locked his jaw, muscles clenching as he attempted to stem the flow of  _noises_  emanating from his chest. 

Every drop of existence narrowed down to the pressure of Michael’s lips, of his tongue, of his  _eyes_. Alex’s breath was coming out in sharp, short bursts from his nose, he was almost hyperventilating, he was-

Alex couldn’t  _think._ He couldn’t think about the lack of give in Michael’s shoulders when his legs tightened instinctively. Couldn’t think about the weight of Michael’s hand at the crease of his thigh. Couldn’t think about the way Michael’s ringlets started to bounce. Couldn’t think about  _anything_ but the warm, wet, soft heat of Michael’s mouth as he moved back and forth, tongue rolling around the head, lips pulling tight as he  _sucked_.

Alex’s mouth was clamped shut but he was just  _whining_ , soft and low, behind his teeth, so low only Michael could hear, only Michael, who was watching him beneath his lashes and curls with wide, wonder-filled eyes. Alex was  _so close_ , he couldn’t, he was gonna-

A peal of laughter from the street made Alex look up and it was the only warning he had that a family of four was approaching the window, a little girl of maybe 7 still giggling as she bounced along the sidewalk toward him, the antennae of her headband swinging wildly in time with her multi-colored braids.

Alex straightened immediately, swallowing with wide eyes as he tried to unlock his jaw and quell the flood of heat still boiling low in his abdomen, breath still huffing out harshly. 

Michael, fucking bless him, had the good graces to still, sitting frozen with Alex’s cock in his mouth as Alex composed himself. Alex’s hand was still tangled up in Michael’s hair, and he knew how that looked, sitting by himself in this booth with one hand under the desk, but pulling it up now would only draw attention to it, so Alex leaned forward, losing view of Michael as he rested his weight on the elbow braced on the desk.

“Howdy! Is this where we get tickets for the UFO Emporium?” the dad asked cheerfully, the silver spaceship on his t-shirt shimmering as he braced his arms on the outer ledge of the window.

A dumb question, of course, but Alex was too distracted to do anything but nod, swallowing and trying to force his face into something resembling a smile. “Yup!” he answered, cringing internally at the high-pitch of his voice.

“Great! We’ve been looking forward to this museum ever since...” 

The man continued chatting away but Alex couldn’t hear the rest of his sentence, couldn’t hear anything but ringing in his ears because Michael - the  _asshole_  - chose that moment to begin running his tongue in  _long_ ,  _slow_ circles along the underside of Alex’s dick and Alex-

 _God_ , the  _heat_ , every slide of firm, wet pressure, up and back, was like a river of lava flowing through his core. Alex’s eyes went wide, fixed on a point across the street, and he bit down on his bottom lip, worrying at it as he tried to school his face into something resembling a neutral expression, eyes rolling back just a moment as his nostrils flared.

Alex tightened his fingers to pull Michael’s curls in a desperate admonishment, but that just made Michael give an soft moan, more vibration than noise, that reverberated through Alex like a heatwave in what may be the most unfair backfire in the history of backfires. 

The dad was still talking amicably, none the wiser to the current crisis happening under the desk. “So how much for four tickets?” he asked. The mom and daughter had their faces pressed up against the window to Alex’s right and the teen - 15, maybe 16 - was glaring down at his flip phone as his thumb flew across the keypad.

Alex refocused and tried to contort his face into a smile as he cleared his throat and inhaled. Just get them to go away, he told himself, don’t drag this out. 

“Uh, $20 plus tax. Cash or credit?” He practically squeaked out the words and felt Michael’s huff of laughter warming his pubes,  _fuck,_  as his tongue continued its brutally slow torture of Alex’s cock.

“Credit,” the dad said, leaning back from the window to reach into his back pocket for his wallet. 

Alex typed the transaction into the register and accepted the card the dad slid under the window, swiping it and passing it back, only having to pause once to lick his lips to repress a soft murmur as the heat began to pool in his belly with purpose. His fingers had begun a slow massage against Michael’s scalp, following the motion of Michael’s tongue.

“Wow, nice hat,” the teen said mockingly, shitty grin on his face when Alex flicked his eyes over to him.

And fuck, normally,  _normally_ , Alex would  _destroy_  him with some savage comeback or sometimes just with a piercing glare that had reduced full grown men into stuttered apologies. But right now, Michael’s tongue was slowly leeching the fight from Alex’s soul and he could do nothing more than pinch his eyebrows together and watch as the mom swung her arm back to smack against the teen’s shoulder.

“Reggie, be nice!” 

Reggie just laughed, and Michael’s hand squeezed Alex’s thigh comfortingly, which only succeeded in making all the muscles of his groin  _clench._

Alex coughed to cover his whine, and punched the command for the tickets into the machine.

The little girl had skipped over to her dad, who immediately picked her up and started pointing things out in the window to Alex’s left, giving him a break from having to make conversation as the tickets took a painstakingly long time to print. Not once did Michael relent, and Alex was getting ever closer to being absolutely incapable of composing himself.

Finally the machine spit out the last ticket and Alex practically yelled out a breathless, “Here you go!” He shoved the tickets under the window and pointed to the doors to his left. “Right through there.”

“Thanks, man!” The dad tilted the little girl down, who reached excitedly for the tickets and held them close to her chest as the family made their way to the double doors and finally, finally,  _finally_  stepped into the museum.

 “ _Fuck_ , Guerin,” Alex whispered harshly, drawing back so he could see him again, see the smirk pulling at Michael’s cheeks, the red of his lips around Alex, the brightness of his eyes beneath curls that had gotten sweaty and started clinging to the skin of Michael’s forehead.

Michael reached up with his right hand to wrap around Alex’s hip, the left still squeezing along the crease of Alex’s thigh and he-

“ _Unnnnnng_.” Alex’s forehead  _thunked_ onto the edge of the desk as Michael hollowed out his cheeks and  _sucked_. Alex covered his own mouth with his right hand, his left just  _holding on_  as Michael’s head bobbed. It was,  _fuck_ , it was  _dirty_ , it was loud and sloppy and wet and the heat in Alex’s abdomen turned white hot and-

He clenched his fingers in Michael’s hair in warning, but Michael just moaned again, tongue pressing a firm circle in that sensitive spot just below the head and-

Alex’s hand did little to silence his cry as he came, heat exploding from his belly to spread, shooting up his spine and through every inch of Alex’s body, all the way to his fingers, to his toes. He whimpered as Michael swallowed him down, eyes rolling back in his head as he rode out the feelings crashing through him.

Michael pulled off gently, tucking Alex away in his underwear and re-buttoning his jeans as Alex just breathed, heavy and erratic, and watched him. Lips red, so red, so full, a heat in his cheeks, curls even messier than normal, golden eyes shining even in the shadows and  _God_ , he was beautiful. He was more beautiful than anything Alex had ever seen. 

Licking his lips, Michael pressed back into Alex’s hand, which had resumed its gentle kneading of Michael’s hair. Movement further down caught Alex’s attention and he glanced down to see Michael pressing the heel of his palm against the bulge in his own pants. 

A group of loud teenagers passed by the window, and any sympathy Alex might have felt for Michael’s predicament vanished as he sat upright in his chair. They were in  _public_ , dammit. It was Michael’s own damn fault if he got blue balls.

“Don’t worry, you can pay me back later,” Michael said with a wink, reading Alex’s mind. He scooted back out of the embrace of Alex’s thighs and hand, and slid over in the tight space to settle back against the wall.

“You’re a fucking asshole,” Alex retorted ****, readjusting himself in his seat.

Michael laughed, face splitting in a delighted grin. “Oh come on, admit it, that was hot.” He punctuated the words with flash of tongue between his lips.

Alex glared down at him, but it carried no heat and Michael knew that. That was  _the hottest thing_  Alex had ever experienced, the warmth still simmering under his skin, and Michael, having played a starring role in the other hottest moments in Alex's life, had to know that.

Ignoring him, Alex rolled the chair forward so he was fully under the desk and pulled his hand back up to rest atop it. Michael just chuckled and picked up his abandoned notebook, continuing whatever it was he was working on. Alex went back to the page of lyrics he’d been writing, but quickly flipped to a new page because his mood had completely shifted.

Fifteen minutes later, Alex swallowed and dropped his hand to card back through Michael’s wild curls, and Michael hummed softly.

“It was pretty hot,” he admitted.

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be found on Tumblr [here](https://chasingshhadows.tumblr.com/tagged/museum-teen-scene-bj).


End file.
